Evann
Evann is the main character in Grandia Xtreme. He is a Ranger in training and is very stubborn and child-like. Since his father, who was an experienced ranger, died, Evann has dedicated himself to his training. However, being still very young he is often inexperienced and unsure of his abilities. Rangers are unique in that they have the ability to calm the natural elements in the area, which is why the Nortis army approaches him. Story Evann is a Ranger, like his father was before him. Rather inexperienced, he is still a very talented and capable young man. One day, the Nortis army approaches him, as there have been many elemental disturbances on the continent, and the Nortis army is concerned about what might happen to the country, and the world. Because of his abilities as a Ranger, Evann is asked to assist them with the disturbances. Evann agrees, but is taken aback when his rival, Kroitz, turns out to be the commanding officer. The Nortis army believe that many of the disturbances are occuring because of something happening inside of the ancient ruins located around the area. Heading to the first ruin, the Nortis army gives him two of their top officers to assist him in any way they can. After the ruins, the Nortis army agree that it is in their best interest to collaborate with the other nations of the continent. Kroitz is deemed commander of the outfit, and Evann is assigned the role of point man, heading inside each of the other ruins to counteract the disturbance within. Evann is given many more teammates to work with, each of them coming from different backgrounds. Character Evann is a brash and hot-tempered young man. Although his skills are limited, he strives to improve upon himself as well as his team. He has little to no regard for the military, or their intentions, but sees the disturbances as a threat to everyone. He holds no ill will toward any of his companions, viewing them all as necessary. Battle In battle, Evann uses a sword to attack up close. Being the main character of the story, he is more of an all-around combatant. All of his stats are equal, although his strength is slightly higher. He makes a competent attacking mage as well as an emergency healer. He possesses the most double and triple techniques in the game (since he can never be removed from the team, he is the key figure in most of them). He has a two-hit cancel move, a radial move (which relies on his magic strength to do damage), a line attack, plus the famous Invincible Aura and Sky Dragon Slash abilities (the latter being the only single all-target technique among the playable cast), making his skills the most balanced of all the characters. Two of these are thunder-based and many of his combination moves with others involve the element. He can equip three Mana Eggs and three Skill Books, further reflecting his all-around stats. As Evann is required to be in the party at all times, he will likely have the highest level. Moves X Slash - Evann runs up to the enemy and attacks with an upward slash diagonally, then completes the X on the downstroke. Cancel effect Spark Volt - Evann channels thunder energy into his blade and then stabs it into the ground, sending out a potent electrical charge in a wide circle around him to damage enemies. Thunder elemental; dependent on Evann's magic rating for damage Thunder Split - Evann focuses thunder energy into himself and tosses his sword, sending it flying away off screen. A moment after, a burst of lightning damages everything in a straight line. Thunder elemental Invincible Aura - Evann channels his fighting spirit and stabs his sword into the ground, creating a powerful barrier that protects him from all damage for a while. This effect can be replicated with the Crystal Wall spell but it's not as potent. Temporary invincibility; can be broken by a powerful attack or spell Sky Dragon Slash - Evann tosses his sword into the air, which levitates with shimmering energy. He then jumps up to reclaim it and jams it into the ground below, causing the entire battlefield to erupt with tremendous power and damage all enemies. Trivia Evann's English voice is provided by Dean Cain, known for his role as Clark Kent in the Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman TV series. This has been his first and only role as an anime character in a JRPG. Images evannrefresize.jpg|Reference images of Evann from the World Guidance Book. References Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters